This invention pertains to the preparation of mercaptans. In a more specific aspect of this invention it pertains to the preparation of thiols, thioethers and disulfides by the reaction of hydrogen sulfide with ethylenically unsaturated compounds. In another aspect of this invention it pertains to an improvement in the conversion of reactants in the process of preparing mercaptans from the reaction of hydrogen sulfide with ethylenically unsaturated compounds in the presence of a sulfactive catalyst.
It is well known in the art to prepare mercaptans by the addition of hydrogen sulfide to olefins in the presence of a sulfactive catalyst. This reaction has been modified by the use of various promoters for the catalyst and by the presence of modifying compounds along with the reactants. I have discovered that the presence of carbon disulfide in the reaction mixture enhances the conversion of reactants to the desired mercaptan products.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a method for improving the conversion of hydrogen sulfide and ethylenically unsaturated compound reactants to mercaptan products.
Other aspects, objects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading of the specification and the appended claims.